Dream Girl
by IndieMoviePrincess
Summary: Its a kigo femme slash. very adult.


I own nothing, and this is a KIGO FEMSLASH so if u dont like it GO ELSEWHERE!

now on to the storie...( ) my comentary on the storie, whoo im a narator he he

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego came up behind Kim and wrapped her arm around her and slid her hand from her chest to her pants line

while the other hand was caressing her chest, the first hand slid into Kim's pants. Kim moaned deeply "SHEGO"

Kim woke up... why did she keep having those dreams? and about Shego of all people!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego sat in the lab filing her nails, listening to Dr. Drakken go on and on and on about a STUPID plan that was never

gonna work! She finally got tired of the ranting "SHUT UP! Dr. Dumbass!" "Untill you can think of a suitable plan, im outta here!"

Shego said and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while at Kim's (whoo for the batman inspired meanwhile, lol)

"I have to do something about this" Kim said, but what could be done?

Kim sat down in her chair, and leaned back, she couldn't stop thinking about the dream. She started to grind her self

against the chair. It felt really good, she really wanted Shego, maybe this would make the feeling go away. Soon though she

put her hand down her own pants and started to rub down there with her two middle fingers. She was slidding them in and out

faster and harder, she started to moan Shego again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego was walking down the street, and heard her name bein said. She hopped up on the window ledge to see Kim sat with

her head tilted back, eyes closed, and hand down her own pants moaning _her _name! This was a shock no doubt to Shego but

a very good shock, one Shego liked alot!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shego... ohhhhh. uhhhh Sheeegooooo" Kim moaned. then she heard someone speak.

"Why why, princess, what were _you_ upto?" Shego said

"UHM NOTHING!" Kim said embarrassed.

"Oh you were defanatily doing something!" Shego remarked.

"I...I was dreaming i was fighting you..." Kim said trying to cover.

"UH HUH" Shego said "Come on pumpkin, tell me the truth"

"Shego i am... " Kim started then realized she had been caught she couldnt lie out of this. "I was thinking about you, uh touching me"

Shego look stunned then walked up to Kim.

"HMmm princess, was i touching you like this" Shego said pinning Kim against the wall.

"No, ..." Kim said

"How then Kimmy, how was i touching you, where was i touching you?"

Kim looked at Shego, this could be her chance to finally have the woman of her dreams. Kim placed her hand against Shego's thigh, and slid it up toward Shego's crotch.

"There, that where you touched me" Kim replyed.

Shego put her hand against Kim's chest, feeling her heart beat, and her breath escalate. She slid her hand down Kim's stomache and into Kims pants. She felt Kim tense a little, as she leaned in against her. and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Kimmy, ive wanted this a long time too."

Shego bit Kims neck and she took two fingers and plunged them deep inside KIm, making Kim's back arch.

Kim let out a labored breathe and moan "OMG SHEGO..."

This encouraged Shego more she kept sliding her fingers in and out of Kim, she could feel Kim tightning her muscles down there.

Shego pushed harder and faster

"SHEGO" Kim moaned.

"OHHH KIMMY" Shego moaned right back.

"TAKE ME SHEGO!" Kim practally screamed.

"Oh i will, ill make you mine!" Shego said and pushed her onto the bed. The two girls bodies were pressing against eachother both moving insync with eachother. Shegos fingers inside of Kim and Kim's inside Shego... both girls wildly moaning eachothers name.

They both in one passionate moment screamed eachothers names. Both reaching orgasm and euphoria, at once.

From then on Kim _was _Shego's and Shego _was _Kim's FOREVER!.

" i love you Kim"

"i love you Shego"

was the last thing heard from the room that night, they fell asleep conforted in eachothers arms. Very happy and inlove!

They would figure out how to tell people some other time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soo the end...! i dunno it might stay a one shot! You tell me!


End file.
